Kagome is dead
by Yarumi-chan
Summary: En un mundo de humanos habitado secretamente por youkais, un muchacho despierta con la mente en blanco en un extraño lugar… y junto al cuerpo de una joven muerta que le da la impresión de conocerla…
1. Preludio a la oscuridad

_**Kagome is dead**_

En un mundo de humanos habitado secretamente por youkais, un muchacho despierta con la mente en blanco en un extraño lugar… y junto al cuerpo de una joven muerta que le da la impresión de conocerla…

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a la señora Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es una adaptación de la trama de un intrigante juego de aventuras que me cautivo…ojala les guste

_Preludio a la oscuridad_

Despertó confundido sintiendo el sabor del polvo en su boca. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente temerosos de un dolor cegador, a pesar de que estos se adecuaron de manera rápida a la iluminación suave que lo envolvía. Un impulso le hizo voltearse rápidamente para cerciorarse de donde venia aquello. Su vista se topo con una gran abertura en la superficie de donde se encontraba ¿es que acaso había caído dentro de un hoyo? Se levanto con dificultad del suelo tratando de fijarse en los alrededores que aun no perdían la ligera coloración rojiza por su primer encuentro con la luz. Camino tanteando en su aturdimiento y distinguió una figura extraña junto a una roca. Despedía un olor nauseabundo y pútrido. Sea quien sea estaba muerto. Se acerco con cautela, aun absorto porque a pesar de sentir repulsión por aquel aroma, un cosquilleo le hizo pensar que le era conocido. Intrigado, observo ansioso buscando reconocer aquella sensación pero su corazón dio un vuelco al darse cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. No recordaba nada, ni su nombre, ni quién era. ¿Qué pasaba con él? Miro con nuevos ojos el cuerpo, algo le decía que tenía que ver con su persona, y si así fuera entonces sería más fácil que sus memorias volvieran otra vez. La piel de aquel cadáver estaba ya casi en total estado de descomposición dejando ver los gusanos que se colaban por su carne ya consumida y los huesos amarillentos por el sol que brillaba encima de ellos. Eso le desespero, ya no podría identificarla, su rostro se hallaba en igual condición como el resto de su cuerpo. Entonces, fijo sus ojos en su ropa, esta contrariamente a lo lógico se hallaba en perfectas condiciones. Pero algo más le sorprendió. Las ropas eran de mujer. Aquel cadáver era el de una mujer. ¿Cómo había terminado en ese lugar junto al cuerpo de una joven muerta? ¿Cuánto tiempo había realmente pasado durante su inconsciencia? El estado del cuerpo y el de su vestimenta le confundían. No podía estar seguro de nada aun. De pronto, su vista capto un papel maltratado en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de aquel cadáver. Acerco su mano y lo tomo. Las palabras se hallaban descorridas por la tinta y por algo más que no pudo adivinar. La frase era breve y, sin embargo, siniestra.

Matar a Inuyasha

¿Tenía él que ver con esto? ¿Por qué le daba la sensación de que era alguien cercano a este Inuyasha? ¿Por qué la intención de matarlo? ¿Es que acaso aquel tipo había acabado con la vida de aquella mujer muerta a sus pies? ¿Tuvieron algún enfrentamiento? Eso tal vez era probable ya que se encontraba en ese lugar y dejaba por descartado que fuera una casualidad por la leve familiaridad que le daba el olor de esos restos. Siguió hurgando en los rincones de su vestimenta, esperanzado de que pudiera encontrar algo mas con que aclarar sus dudas. No obstante, solo se topo con una vieja billetera que concentraba más de esa fragancia grabada en su olfato, aquella que le hacía sentir que era cercana a su identidad perdida. Al abrirla, solo vio una tarjeta con el símbolo de una araña escarlata grabada en el centro. Tenía la apariencia de una carta de póker, pero se dio cuenta de que no era una ordinaria. ¿Pertenecía esa mujer a alguna organización en especial? La giro por el reverso y leyó. Por deducción supuso que eran los datos de la misteriosa joven fallecida.

14P3R14D3N4R4K0

"EL OSCULO DE LA ARAÑA DEL MIASMA"

Miko oscura: Higurashi, Kagome

Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho al leer aquel nombre. ¿Era así como se llamaba aquella muchacha? ¿Por qué el corazón se le estremecía ante la idea de estar junto a su cadáver? ¿Esa persona significaba algo para él? Lo único que podía concluir en ese momento eran tres cosas: uno, necesitaba salir de ese agujero; dos, tendría que hallar la forma de saber sobre sus recuerdos; y tres, no suprimir la posibilidad de que tal vez haya sido el causante de la muerte de aquella chica…


	2. Usanzas e instintos

_**Kagome is dead**_

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a la señora Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es una adaptación de la trama de un intrigante juego de aventuras que me cautivo. El fin de este fic no es otro más que el de entretener.

_Usanzas e instintos_

_Kagome…Kagome…Kagome…_

Una y otra vez se repetía en su cabeza, haciéndole sentir impotente por la incapacidad de poder encontrar aquel nombre entre la nebulosidad de sus recuerdos. Repaso la vista nuevamente por aquellos pormenores de los que no se había percatado al observarla por primera vez. Una larga cabellera negra reposaba en el suelo y en parte del cuerpo, el cual ocultaba de manera eufemística la herida que le había quitado la vida a su dueña. ¿Qué habría sido lo que le había matado primero? ¿El daño infligido o la caída? Se alejo de los restos, decidido a que ya bastaban las preguntas por el momento. Su principal preocupación era que tenía que escapar de ese lugar. Si habían sido otros, como pensaba en su segunda hipótesis, los que habían acabado con esa muchacha no debía arriesgarse a que volvieran. Aunque en la primera, y la que le hacía sentir más miserable, pensara que no hubo participación de terceros aparte de él. Alzo la cabeza, buscando aquella abertura que había visto luego de despertar. La luz era cada vez más de un color tornasol. Estaba atardeciendo. No disponía de mucho tiempo. La oscuridad no le ayudaría a encontrar una salida. Se dirigió a las paredes, palpando con cuidado el material del que estaban hechas. Fue entonces que noto un brillo peculiar en sus manos. Las acerco a su rostro y vio con sorpresa las puntas afiladas que sobresalían de sus dedos. Eran garras. "_Pero…pero… ¿qué es esto?". _Su garganta emitió un sonido de sorpresa. Este hizo eco por primera vez en el lugar, mandando vibraciones en toda su extensión y originando una ligera sacudida en dos apéndices que se encontraban encima de su cabeza. Intrigado por esa acción refleja, llevo sus manos hacia ellos, temblorosas, porque aun no confiaba en que aquellas cosas formaran parte de su ser. Rodeo con las palmas esas formas tibias, suaves al tacto y tiro un poco de ellas para cerciorarse de que eran reales. Oh maldición, claro que eran reales y extremadamente sensibles ya que al hacerlo sintió un dolor insoportable. Y el pulsante escozor mezclado con la rabia desesperante de sus ansias por saber quién o qué diablos era él le hizo dar un enérgico puño en la pared. El golpe hizo temblar el lugar y que un poco de tierra desbordara desde la superficie. Al sacudir su mano quitándola de la hendidura que había hecho, entendió que había descubierto algo más: poseía una fuerza descomunal.

Muy bien… - dijo más calmado después del incidente, aunque no del todo tranquilo – al menos tengo los medios para idear mi propio escape…

….

Se afianzo con habilidad felina a las raíces que rodeaban los muros de aquel hoyo. Algo le decía que su tarea hubiera tomado menos tiempo de lo que ahora demoraba, pero no podía dejar el cadáver de esa muchacha olvidado en ese oscuro lugar. Con un brazo rodeando el cuerpo sin vida, tomo impulso para lanzarse hacia las siguientes ramas de hiedra que se encontraban más cerca de la entrada. Solo un esfuerzo mas y podría respirar el aire fresco de su libertad. El olor putrefacto lo estaba mareando nuevamente. "_Oh que bien… un olfato potente… ¿Qué mas falta para ser un fenómeno por completo?_ ". Se recrimino interiormente por ser tan infantil. No era hora para ponerse caprichoso por sus extraños dones. Faltaba poco para terminar. Repto concentrado solo en aquello, hasta que sus garras consiguieron aferrarse a la boca del agujero. Se impulso por última vez y consiguió por fin salir de allí. Al encontrarse de nuevo en un ambiente distinto y desconocido, se quedo inmóvil por unos momentos, inclinado, con una rodilla clavada en tierra. No podía explicarlo, pero tuvo la sensación de que era un hábito en él tomar esas precauciones. Como si fuera una constante en su vida la amenaza de alguien siempre acechándolo. Percibió, una vez más, el temblor de sus orejas, atentas a cualquier movimiento que considerara sospechoso. El viento agito su cabello y una oleada de nuevos olores fueron inundando su nariz. Tierra húmeda y maleza seca. No había nadie más en ese lugar. Estaba seguro. Se irguió lentamente, esta vez para corroborar con los ojos lo que sus otros sentidos ya habían inspeccionado. Se encontró en medio de un claro de arboles de un extraño color purpureo. Estos absorbían en sus hojas la tímida luz que en ese momento desaparecía en el horizonte. Actuaban como una profusa cortina que cubría lo que existía más allá de ellas. Tenía intenciones de recorrer todo lo que le rodeaba, tentado por el cercano anochecer que le impediría una mejor visión, pero un haz incomodo en su pecho le hizo recordar a la joven, que yacía inmóvil cerca a la abertura del hoyo del que habían logrado escapar. Nada podía hacer ya por ella más que buscarle un mejor sitio en donde depositar sus restos. La tomo en brazos y camino hacia donde su intuición le indicara.

El bosque ya estaba en penumbras cuando se detuvo frente a un roble añoso por el musgo y por el tiempo. Aunque antiguo, era el único que había florecido. Los demás tenían la apariencia de encontrarse extintos a pesar de que eran mucho más jóvenes. Dejo el cadáver con cuidado a un lado y comenzó a escavar. No se dedico a pensar en ese momento. Lo único que quería era una oportunidad para solo actuar. Hacer un enorme esfuerzo físico para olvidar el sentimiento que le corroía el interior. Evitar la idea de que muy pronto aquel espacio que estaba creando sería ocupado por ella apenas acabara con su faena. Y no la volvería a ver más. Sintiéndose peor aun con el hecho de que no recordaba nada acerca de la muchacha y sin tener la certeza de que aquella melancolía que le embargaba era prueba suficiente de que había estado en su vida. Era estúpido. Tener pena de alguien a quien ni siquiera tenía presente en su mente. Termino dando un violento manotazo en la tierra. Apretó en un puño el lodo en sus palmas, lastimándose con sus garras. Sus peligrosas garras…

Volvió la vista hacia el cuerpo. Una carcajada dolorosa rompió el silencio del lugar. "_Si… demasiado estúpido… agregando el detalle de que soy yo quien acabo con ella"_. La risa dejo de escucharse y su rostro se contrajo en un gesto serio y sombrío. Se acerco para cargarla y la acomodo en la tumba que le había preparado. Despacio, comenzó a cubrirla completamente. Necesitaba guardar cada instante. Inspirar otra vez el olor del que había sido consciente después de abrir los ojos. Aquel que estaba impregnado a ella y que lo llamaba a recordar…

Dio dos pasos de espaldas al árbol. Y luego se volvió hacia el sepulcro.

Si mis razones fueron deplorables… si fuiste inocente de todo lo que paso… yo… - Suspiró profundamente ante lo que tenía pensado - Averiguaré quien eres Kagome Higurashi… y lo que significaste para mí… te recompensare de alguna forma…

Dicho esto se alejo caminando. Sus pasos se volvieron cada vez más rápidos y luego, como si de una persecución se tratara, abandono el bosque a una velocidad inhumana. El lugar quedo de nuevo en un mortal silencio. El muchacho, al tener prisa en su huida, no pudo percatarse de que un aura blanquísima envolvía la tumba de la joven ni que los arboles ahora resplandecían con un color verde intenso…

**E.D.A**

**Bueno… hola a todos y todas. Lo sé soy una cobarde… me moría de miedo al publicar el primer capítulo y eso no me permitió darles la tradicional bienvenida a la que deben estar acostumbrados en todo primer fic… sobretodo en el de una inexperta como yo…aunque tenga pocos comentarios me hace muy feliz de que al menos lo lean… oh no piensen lo contrario… me encantan los comentarios. Es por eso que me uní aquí. Esta es una idea que tenía desde hace algunos meses. Pero no sabía si era buena por eso lo publique para poder contar con sus opiniones al respecto… es una especie de record personal… este espacio será mi vida alter ego… todo lo que no podre dar en la real… ya que me dedico a otros asuntos. Pero en fin… ojala que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hago al escribirlo.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Yarumi-chan


	3. Vestigios

_**Kagome is dead**_

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a la señora Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es una adaptación de la trama de un intrigante juego de aventuras que me cautivo. El fin de este fic no es otro más que el de entretener.

_Vestigios _

Sus pies pararon abruptamente su carrera. No se sintió cansado en ningún momento. Curiosamente, su cuerpo no resentía la extrema actividad a la que lo había sometido por un buen rato. Lo que le detuvo fueron aquellas ruinas que se hallaban frente a él.

Una niebla espesa inundaba el lugar, lo que no le permitió distinguir con rapidez que los escombros eran casas derruidas. Efectivamente, se encontraba en lo que parecía haber sido un pueblo. Los arboles, algunos caídos también, tenían la misma extraña apariencia como los que habitaban en el bosque que había dejado atrás.

¿Qué paso aquí? – dijo mientras olfateaba ansiosamente el aire – esta esencia… es similar a la que despedía esa muchacha…

De repente, imágenes fugaces asaltaron su cabeza, mostrándole pasajes ininterrumpidos de personas buscando frenéticamente salvar sus vidas, escapando de algo incorpóreo que los perseguía, rogando por ayuda, gritando aterradoramente… _"¡Han venido a liquidarnos!… monstruo…__** ¡UN MONSTRUO!**__"_**.**.. y luego… nada.

Jadeo fuertemente ante el palpitar de sus sienes. No se había dado cuenta de que apretaba con vehemencia sus parpados. Aun sin ver, podía repasar en la oscuridad, con gran nitidez, los rostros desconocidos de esa gente, totalmente transfigurados por el miedo. Sus oídos todavía pitaban el eco de sus voces. Para cuando abrió los ojos, creyó que deliraba. Era como si aquel lugar le hubiera hablado de una tragedia pasada. Y que él había estado allí en ese momento.

Con pocas esperanzas, caminó concentrado en localizar a alguien que estuviera aun por los alrededores. A su paso observaba montículos amorfos de polvo que se encontraban desperdigados en el sendero. Los había por todo el lugar.

El poblado no había sido muy grande. Una estación de servicios, una oficina de correos, una comisaría, varias tiendas de alimentos y una parada de autobuses; básicamente, un pequeño sitio dedicado al turismo. La gran pregunta era por qué aquel lugar estaba abandonado. No había ningún alma. ¿Estaría todo esto relacionado con la ligera sensación de pesadez que emitía esa negruzca neblina? ¿O tal vez con la extraña visión de hace poco tiempo?

Sus orejas se estremecieron. Un débil gemido resonó a lo lejos. Anhelante, trato de rastrear su origen. Todo aquel ruido provenía de unos arbustos que crecían en el jardín de uno de los edificios. Los gimoteos se volvieron un poco más intensos a medida que se acercaba. Puso extremo cuidado en no llegar demasiado rápido. No sabía con lo que se encontraría. El llanto asemejaba al de un niño; sin embargo, el olor que percibía era raramente animal. De pronto, el arbusto se sacudió violentamente dejando escuchar un respingo, para que, en el momento siguiente, una pequeña figura saliera de él.

¡NO TE ACERQUES! ¡TE LO ADVIERTO MONSTRUO, SÉ DEFENDERME!

Se sorprendió al ser llamado de esa manera, pero más aun al no ver ningún signo de miedo en la carita del niño que se paro frente a él. El pequeño le miraba fieramente con los ojos todavía bañados en lágrimas. Su minúsculo cuerpo adoptaba una posición propicia para pelear. Daba gracia verlo tomar una actitud tan seria, puesto que, a todas luces, sus facciones eran marcadamente infantiles y tiernas.

No seas tonto niño, no te hare daño – le dijo tratando de romper la tensión, aun impresionado de hallar a alguien como él en ese pueblo desolado.

Mira quién es el tonto… ¡NO SOY NINGÚN NIÑO! – gritó a la defensiva, pero sus gestos revelaron alivio, seguramente al enterarse de que el muchacho no tenía ninguna intención iniciar una contienda con él. Aunque no por eso dejo de escrutarle.

El pequeño pareció meditarlo y luego, por fin actuó. Sin romper el contacto visual, llevo su mano a su espalda y estiró lo que parecía ser un felpudo de color arenoso, el cual contrastaba enormemente con su cabello rojizo. El joven se quedo con la boca abierta al descubrir que eso era más que un felpudo.

¡¿Esa cosa estaba unida a su cuerpo?… ¿Acaso… ese niño era un bicho raro como él?

Pertenezco al clan de los zorros silvestres – explico más calmado aunque aún viéndolo con desconfianza – nosotros habitábamos los bosques que rodean estos terrenos.

El joven trago con dificultad ante la declaración. No podía pensar coherentemente por todo ese tropel de impresiones. _"¿un zorro?... sí… definitivamente me di muy fuerte en la cabeza"_. Inconscientemente quiso dar un paso más hacia delante, pero el pequeño inmediatamente retrocedió. _"Está bien… le daré espacio" _pensó cansinamente, volviendo a las interrogantes que aun estaban pendientes por resolver.

¿Sabes la razón de por que este pueblo está deshabitado? – preguntó guardando las distancias. No quería que se esfumara su única fuente de información por el momento.

¿No lo sientes acaso? – dijo el menor con un leve temblor en su voz, como recordando algo desagradable – aunque seamos seres sobrenaturales ni siquiera nosotros podemos ser totalmente inmunes a sus efectos…

¿a que te refieres? – le interrumpió desesperado. Ya tenía suficiente con su memoria perdida. No tenía tiempo para que le pusieran las cosas más misteriosas.

Al veneno… a la niebla que flota en el aire de este lugar… eso fue… - el tono del pequeño empezó a disminuir convirtiéndose en un susurro – lo que hizo desaparecer todo rastro de vida humana de aquí…

Después de decir estas palabras, el niño cayo sentado en el suelo derramando abundantes lagrimas por sus mejillas, hipando. Parecía ya no importarle la amenaza de aquel extraño. El muchacho se silencio por unos momentos y volvió la vista a los alrededores. Con que era por eso que percibía ese leve dolor en los pulmones desde que había llegado al lugar. "_Un momento… ¿esto que respiro es veneno?… entonces ya debía haberme matado… si fuera humano…"_. Fue ahí donde recordó las palabras del niño. Lo observo acongojado, todavía hundido en su pena. Frunció el ceño. Parte de él sentía desesperación al verlo llorar.

¡Para ya de una vez!… necesito que me expliques a qué te refieres con eso de seres sobrenaturales – si el pequeño creía que le daría un respiro… se había equivocado.

El menor se detuvo de inmediato y levantó lentamente la cabeza para mostrarle una mirada incrédula. El joven pensó que probablemente había sido muy obvio al preguntar ¿Por qué no podía dejar de ser tan impulsivo?

¿Qué?... debes estar bromeando – fue diciendo mientras restregaba sus manitos contra sus ojos – ¿no lo sabes? si tú eres uno… bueno en parte…

¿eh? ¿Cómo que en parte? – no supo porque pero ya empezaba a sentir fastidio por las respuestas incompletas que le daba el niño. Tal vez su personalidad denotaba ser impaciente.

Soy un youkai. Mis padres son zorros demonio. Pero bueno, por tu olor puedo notar que tu solo tuviste uno con sangre de monstruo, el otro era humano – explicó mirándolo con atención. Su naricita se movía graciosamente como queriendo analizar minuciosamente al joven – Eres un hanyou. Es la primera vez que veo uno, pero estoy seguro. Ahora ya no hay muchos como tú ¿sabes? – dijo mientras le rodeaba para poder verlo desde ángulos distintos.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto otra vez, bufando ante la manía del pequeño por terminar su relato dejándolo con más dudas. No lo entendía, pero interiormente sentía una irracional furia ante aquel término, mucha más cuando el niño insinuó que era un espécimen raro.

Que los monstruos ya no tienen mucho contacto con los humanos actualmente. Se han vuelto más peligrosos con el tiempo. Las herramientas que han ido creando incluso pueden superar nuestros poderes y fuerza. Aunque he oído que algunos se mezclan entre ellos y pasan desapercibidos viviendo en su mundo, los demás existimos para los humanos bajo leyendas para que no nos den caza. Nuestra existencia es un secreto… - repentinamente el menor dejo de hablar para mirar con nostalgia el pueblo semidestruido – pero no todos son malos… también hay seres de nuestra especie que se aprovechan de ellos…

Fue un demonio el que hizo todo esto ¿verdad? – ahora quedaba claro que definitivamente no era humano. Bueno, según el niño no totalmente. Y que sus habilidades no eran propias de una anomalía o de alguna extraña enfermedad, con la posibilidad de haber vivido de incognito alejado de las personas. No obstante, todavía no se daba por satisfecho.

Es lo más seguro… el veneno ha sido tan potente que ha disminuido a polvo a todos los habitaron aquí – su voz nuevamente se quebró - ¿Quién puede ser tan ruin para matar así a humanos inocentes?

El muchacho no dijo nada. Para su sorpresa, no le conmociono tanto la macabra declaración. Había abrigado la sospecha de que tal vez fuera el veneno el detonante de la muerte de aquella joven, ya que el hedor de esa niebla coincidía con la que también había contaminado el bosque. Pero en cuanto escucho las palabras del niño, su culpa fue en ascenso. Esa muchacha era humana y no había terminado desintegrándose, sino que su cuerpo visiblemente había seguido el proceso de descomposición, aunque excepcionalmente algo acelerado, pero no estaba seguro aun de ello. El tiempo de su fallecimiento le confundía. Ella había muerto de una terrible herida y "casualmente" un mitad demonio de afiladas garras se hallaba inconsciente junto a su cadáver.

Sin embargo, resaltaba otra cuestión más. ¿Por qué aquel demonio, dueño de ese veneno, había llegado hasta el bosque? El pueblo quedaba a buen trecho del lugar donde había despertado así que daba por descartado que la bruma venenosa llegara por si sola hasta allí. ¿Conocía acaso al demonio que había provocado tal estado en ese lugar? ¿Habían tenido una batalla? ¿Era él responsable de que haya terminado en las profundidades de un hoyo sin la posibilidad de poder recordar suceso alguno? Pero entonces, ¿Qué pasaba con la chica? ¿Se había unido a la pelea? ¿Sabía también ella de la existencia de los demonios? ¿O era simplemente una pobre victima que se encontraba en el lugar y el momento equivocados?... una víctima que tenía un nombre y un aroma vagamente familiares para él, una víctima que acabo siendo presa de sus ataques y que, además, termino en el mismo agujero, solo que con menos suerte. Ella ya nunca más despertó… ni lo haría…

Oye… ¿te ocurre algo? Te has quedado callado

¡Keh! No me pasa nada – "_¿De dónde salió eso?... ¡bah! que importa" _- ¿y tú, por qué llorabas hace un rato? – dijo como para salir del tema

¡Un momento! Ya basta de hacerme preguntas… hasta ahora no te he oído decirme tu nombre siquiera – exclamo el niño, muy decidido a que le respondiera - ¿Quién eres y por qué estas precisamente aquí?

¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! – okey… se le había terminado la paciencia. El pequeño ya no parecía saber nada mas que le importara, así que no tenía ningún caso compartir mayores detalles con él. Aunque pensara lo contrario, el resultado sería el mismo. Poseía en mente las mismas preguntas del niño acerca de él mismo – vuelve a casa y abandona este lugar… no tienes nada que hacer aquí

Y tú sí ¿no?... apuesto que estas involucrado en esto… ¡oye, aun no he acabado contigo! – grito enojado al ver como el joven le ignoraba.

"_Pues yo si" _pensó mientras daba la vuelta con la intención de irse… de no ser porque un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo durante un instante. Sintió sus miembros tensarse y un gruñido instintivo vibro en su garganta. No estaban solos. Alguien muy pronto estaba por unírseles y estaba seguro de que no con buenas intenciones…

**E.D.A**

**¡Hola! He vuelto… para irme otra vez jeje XD. Perdonen si me demore más de lo esperado… pero quería esquematizar mejor el rumbo de la historia… no crean que por ser una adaptación sea fácil. Muy aparte de eso, me he prestado unos cuantos libros que me han tenido muy entretenida… así que bueno eso es todo. El próximo capítulo estará en los próximos días… ya no demorare mucho.**

**¡Hasta la próxima actualización!**

Yarumi- chan

**PD: ¡COMENTEN! ¡De lo contrario demorare más! No, mentira… **


	4. La bestia y el tesoro

_**Kagome is dead**_

En un mundo de humanos habitado secretamente por youkais, un muchacho despierta con la mente en blanco en un extraño lugar… y junto al cuerpo de una joven muerta que le da la impresión de conocerla…

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a la señora Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es una adaptación de la trama de un intrigante juego de aventuras que me cautivo…ojala les guste

_La bestia y el tesoro_

La tierra tembló levantando una intensa polvareda que cubrió el ambiente que los rodeaba. El olor a cadáveres le hizo comprender que no todo aquello era polvo. Entre las partículas también se encontraban los restos de los desdichados pobladores que habían caído víctimas de la bruma venenosa.

- Viene… viene otro demonio – dijo el niño atragantándose con sus palabras. Su rostro había palidecido y olfateaba nerviosamente hacia un punto en el horizonte oscuro.

El joven tronó los dedos mirando fijamente donde indicaba el pequeño. Un ansia loca burbujeaba en su pecho. No había notado que sus garras habían crecido un poco más. Su aguda visión detectó el camino de tierra casi imperceptible que la criatura formaba sinuosamente. Iba directamente hacia ellos. Podía incluso escuchar el suave arrastre experto de sus miembros, deslizándose.

Un feroz gemido resurgió de las profundidades para que, en el momento siguiente, un descomunal ciempiés saliera de una gran abertura en el suelo. El monstruo pareció tambalearse por la acción tan brusca, pero de inmediato se irguió. Meneó cansinamente su largo cuerpo hacia varias direcciones dando la impresión de estar buscando con urgencia.

- Lo huelo… si… pero dónde… dónde está…. Oh, si pudiera encontrarlo - la voz del ciempiés, transfigurada por el constante chasqueo de sus mandíbulas, fue el aliciente que lo hizo abandonar la idea obsesiva de atacar. No comprendía su aletargamiento por solo destazar y verter sangre. Y, también, el especial anhelo de ese monstruo por hallar algo o… a alguien.

Además de un detalle más pequeño e insignificante… ¿Por qué no reparaba su vista en ellos?

El joven, con los sentidos aun alerta por el peligro, giro hacia el niño. El "zorrito" se encontraba temblando de pies a cabeza apoyado contra un muro. Se veía que no podía ni moverse a causa del miedo. Sin embargo, no era al ciempiés al que estaba observando con aire asustado… sino a él. Confundido, hizo un movimiento por llegar hasta el pequeño y este, nervioso como estaba, gritó.

El ruido sobresaltó al monstruo que inmediatamente se volvió hacia donde estaban. Olisqueó con fuerza y una brutal carcajada resonó en el aire.

- Lo he logrado. Al fin he podido dar con tu repugnante esencia, _híbrido…_- dijo el ciempiés con jadeante entusiasmo – ahora es el momento… debo llevarte hasta _él_ o acabar contigo en el intento…

Le contesto con un fuerte gruñido que salió desde lo más hondo de su pecho ¿Qué le pasaba? Desde que había captado el hedor del monstruo no se le ocurría otra forma de comunicarse que esa. Además ¿era su imaginación o su visión se tornaba rojiza? Maldición… se estaba cabreando demasiado y lo peor es que se le hacía difícil mantener el control sobre sí mismo.

Aun en esa situación, se obligo a estar quieto. Poseía una ventaja a su favor y era la evidente ceguera del ciempiés, que se guiaba de su olfato y audición para saber su ubicación. No. No atacaría. Por lo que había escuchado, la criatura tenía una misión que le involucraba directamente y no de manera amigable. Pero si tenía que ver con él, entonces asumía asuntos con relación a sus oscuros recuerdos.

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? ¿Quién es esa persona de la que hablas? – la voz del pequeño resonó temerosa pero clara. Seguía paralizado en el mismo lugar y le lanzaba miradas rápidas al joven, quien hacía numerosos esfuerzos por mantenerse calmado.

- Oh… un pequeño kitsune… mmmhhhh – el ciempiés inhaló con algo de deleite el aire – lo lamento, pero no es necesario dar explicaciones a alguien que pronto formara parte de mis entrañas…

- Será mejor que contestes, maldito infeliz… - si no le hubiera tomado trabajo llenar sus pulmones y forzar a su ahora sádica mente a maquinar todas sus dudas en una amenaza, realmente habría dudado que aquella voz escabrosa le perteneciera. Sin embargo, solo obtuvo como respuesta una agitada carcajada por parte de la criatura.

_- Híbrido_, mi amo te espera. Pero no tengo el menor interés de llevarte vivo hasta él… así que… - el enorme cuerpo del monstruo se lanzó con fuerza a hacia el lugar donde esperaba expectante - ¡muere!

Fue realmente fácil esquivarlo gracias a sus reflejos. Un salto que alcanzó varios metros sobre el suelo le permitió una mejor visión de su nada ingenioso oponente. En una situación normal eso habría dado un punto más a la lista de locuras que estaba viviendo desde que despertó, pero no había espacio en su mente para otra cosa que no fuera destrozar en pedazos a la criatura. _Lentamente_.

El ciempiés continúo atacando de manera descoordinada y torpe hacia toda dirección en que detectaba su olor, pero no llego a alcanzarlo ni una vez. Cansado de solo esquivar, consiguió darle un gran golpe en el vientre que lo dejó tumbado estrepitosamente en la tierra, lanzando un horrible chillido.

Lo que vio de pronto, lo dejó asqueado. La criatura, producto del golpe, empezó a regurgitar grandes cantidades de una sustancia oscura y repugnante. El líquido espeso tenía un olor peculiarmente letal… uno muy parecido a…

- ¡No ataques más! – grito el niño, corriendo hacia las bancas de un jardín cercano y subiéndose rápidamente a una de ellas, evitando el contacto con aquello que vomitaba el ciempiés – aléjate del veneno…

¿Veneno? ¿Ese monstruo era acaso el dueño del veneno que había contaminado todo el lugar?

El ciempiés se levantó con gran dificultad, emitiendo un lastimero quejido. Chasqueaba sus mandíbulas en un gesto amenazante, con la ponzoña aún bullendo de su boca. Se veía claramente en una situación agónica. Era ridículo pensar que minutos antes le había pedido expresamente una pelea. Sin embargo, una vocecita muy dentro de su mente le decía que no bajara la guardia por completo.

- Dime en este instante quién diablos eres, si no quieres terminar destrozado por mis garras – gruño, intimidante. Maldita sea que no entendía nada. La situación no tenía sentido por ningún lado.

Primero, aparecía este demonio extraño exaltando de manera muy concreta que un fulano reclamaba su presencia. Tal sujeto, según la criatura, lo conocía y ella estaba dispuesta a llevarlo por la fuerza sin más. Estaba claro que aquel desconocido gozaba de una buena intuición ya que previó que no accedería por las buenas y había mandado de mensajero, nada menos que, a un monstruo corpulento de más de 20 metros para convencerlo.

No cuadraba. Era imposible. Ese monstruo no estaba ni de lejos capacitado para una pelea. Tenía que haber algo más. Por acción refleja observó los chorros negro parduzcos que emergían tanto de su boca como de la herida profunda hecha por él en su estómago. Abrió a más no poder los ojos ante este hecho. Maldijo con furia.

No. Se había equivocado. La intención de ese sujeto no había sido, en ningún momento, el de llevarlo hasta su amo. O tal vez, sí, en parte, solo que con el detalle de que no estaría consciente para cuando eso sucediera ¿Por qué? Porque estaría enterrado sobre metros y metros de ese veneno.

- ¡Hey, mocoso! – gritó, observando como el pequeño Kitsune trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no ser alcanzado por el veneno. El niño levantó rápidamente la vista mirándole con temor – huye rápido de este lugar.

- ¿Qué?... ¿qué estás diciendo…?

- Todo esto es una trampa – le interrumpió el joven, mientras observaba con otros ojos la verdadera "misión" de su oponente – ¡huye mientras puedas!

El monstruo rió histéricamente lanzando otro contenido del poderoso líquido que emanaba de su cuerpo.

- Vaya… ¡¿con que lo has descubierto?... ya me parecía que no estás actuando normalmente… antes no demorabas tanto en deducir los planes de _mi amo_ – las últimas dos palabras fueron pronunciadas como una caricia. El joven no tuvo dudas de que estaba ante un potencial informador… y un potencial cadáver cuando llegara el momento de que no le sirviera para nada más.

- ¿Es eso para lo que fuiste enviado… un grandulón medio muerto para hundirme en la hediondez de su ponzoña? – a pesar de su sarcasmo, su cuerpo temblaba de ira. En lo poco que llevaba consciente se daba cuenta de que nadie… _nadie_… le debía tomar por tonto. Empezaba a descubrir una faceta muy violenta dentro de él, y muy lejos de horrorizarse, empezaba a acostumbrarse a ello.

- Oh, _híbrido_, mi _amo_ es generoso. Prefiere que no mueras en su presencia. Ya es de por sí un espectáculo indigno de ver a un asqueroso medio demonio… mucho peor si este agoniza preparándose para dejar su patética existencia – su nueva carcajada se ahogó por el líquido repugnante que salía por su garganta. Toda ella patética, débil – pero al contrario que tú, yo no me pudriré en el infierno.

- Me gustaría comprobar eso – dijo, mientras chasqueaba sus garras.

- Es muy simple. Y ya que te quedan pocos instantes de vida… - empezó a decir en un jadeo – no importará que gaste palabras contigo un poco más. El tiempo corre, _híbrido_… y el veneno también…

- ¿Quién es tu amo? ¿y por qué se toma tantas molestias para matarme? – gritó. A la mierda si sus pulmones reventaban con el hedor. Todo sea por terminar con aquella ignorancia sobre él.

- Mi _amo_, el demonio más poderoso de todos los tiempos, considera que tu presencia es una molestia para su insurrección – explicó con voz mortal - Te has rebelado contra tu propia raza y sangre, _híbrido traidor_, y debes morir por ello. Todo monstruo que se jacta de serlo jamás se aliaría con humanos. Y tú, aún debiendo reparar la mancha de tu nacimiento con lealtad, enlodaste más tu sucia reputación con tu elección por los humanos.

Un gruñido infernal se coló de nuevo en su pecho. El maldito se estaba pasando del límite. La furia no le permitió asimilar a cabalidad el mensaje de sus palabras, pero aun así logró pensar… _"Así que era de los demonios que se mezclaban entre las personas… tal vez… esa chica…"_

- No te preocupes, _híbrido_, este lugar será tu tumba y no llevarás más deshonra a nuestros semejantes – al joven le dio un vuelco el estómago al solo concebir ser parecido a ese monstruo – morirás bajo el veneno de mi amo y yo… - mostró una mueca horrible al mostrar sus fauces sanguinolentas – y yo me quedaré con el premio a mi obediencia… el preciado _**fragmento de la Perla de Shikon**_…

Tanto el joven como el niño, que no había hecho caso de su advertencia anterior, jadearon. _"¿Por qué?... ¿por qué me resulta tan familiar aquello?... maldita sea… ¿qué mierda tengo que ver con todo esto?"_

- ¿Lo oyes, miserable _hanyou_?... la perla ahora le pertenece a mi _amo_… y comparte su poder con todos aquellos que les son fieles a él. Tu necedad te cegó al creer que oponiéndote a _él_ ibas a conseguirla más fácilmente. Tu alianza con las sacerdotisas cayó en picada. Ahora mírate, abandonado a tu suerte y sin nadie apoyándote. Puede que mi amo haya inyectado veneno en mí para hacerme más fácil el trabajo de matarte, pero _él_, a cambio, me ha otorgado la inmortalidad con este pequeño fragmento – y como muestra de su discurso, un pequeño destello refulgió en lo más profundo de su corazón, una luz purpúrea y enfermiza que se confundía con el aura maligna del monstruo – _tu suerte está echada, __**Inuyasha**__…_

Al oír aquel nombre nominándolo, en boca del ciempiés, algo se rompió dentro de él. Como si un contenedor enorme liberara una retahíla de pensamientos hacia un mismo punto de quiebre, haciendo ebullición.

Él era Inuyasha. Aquella nota encontrada junto al cuerpo de esa joven… ¿una sacerdotisa? ¿Acaso también esa humana había buscado matarlo... además del monstruo dueño del veneno… además de aquel repugnante ciempiés?

_Kagome iba directo a por su vida… _¿_y él la había matado_?

¿Por qué había matado humanos, a esa humana… si supuestamente se había aliado a ellos?

¿Su supuesta ambición por aquella perla tenía algo que ver? Hablando de ella…

Miró en dirección al monstruo… más específicamente, a ese lugar dónde brillaba, resguardada aquella pieza tan querida… _latía por él_… lo llamaba… tal vez la criatura no se equivocaba al nombrarlo semejante a él. Aquel fragmento evocaba algo oscuro en su ser, y él no podía hacer oídos sordos a su deseo de poseer el fragmento de aquella perla también. Su sangre corría agitada por sus venas, preparándolo para algo que, inconscientemente, temía dejar salir.

- Se acabó la hora de las explicaciones, híbrido – el ciempiés, nuevamente, regurgitó gran cantidad de veneno fétido por todas las ruinas de aquel pueblo fantasma, llevándose los último escombros, extinguiendo las huellas de todo ser vivo que habitó alguna vez aquel lugar.

- "_Llegó la hora de morir"_- una voz escabrosa afloró en su mente haciéndola plenamente dueña de su voluntad. Y su objetivo era una pequeña iridiscencia oculta, tentadora, dentro del cuerpo de aquella criatura, que a sus ojos no era más que un estorbo impidiéndole lo más preciado.

El niño, viendo con horror su vida en peligro y la inmovilidad de aquel sujeto extraño que conoció minutos atrás, se quedó acurrucado esperando el final en un poste alto al que había conseguido trepar. Cerró los ojos, resignado a sentir en cualquier momento la quemante desazón del veneno devorando su piel y sus huesos. Pero lo que sintió, en cambio, fue el viento zumbando en sus oídos. Levantó la vista y su sorpresa fue enorme al ver a aquel mismo sujeto, con el rostro cruel y transfigurado que tanto miedo le había dado al aparecer el ciempiés, saltando y llevándolos a ambos fuera de la zona del líquido purpúreo.

Una vez fuera del alcance de los ataques venenosos del ciempiés, el hanyou soltó descuidadamente al niño en el suelo y giró la vista a su oponente. El último resquicio de conciencia desapareció como el pueblo entero bajo la ponzoña. La bestia en su interior gruñó por sangre… y ya no pudo detenerla. Lo último que oyó fue el desgarramiento de la carne y la visión de un cuerpo cercenado...

**E.D.A**

**¡Lo siento! A todos aquellos que esperaban una continuación pronta y se vieron en un fiasco… en verdad lo siento. Me he sentido culpable en dejar de lado esta historia y la he continuado. No pregunten por favor las razones de mi larga ausencia, simplemente, la inspiración no avanzó y no tarde en abandonar. Ahora a poco de un año de eso, me siento mejor de ánimo (soy extraña lo sé U_U)… no dejare este proyecto de lado y lo llevaré hasta acabar… así me tome otro año je je je… trataré de no dejarlos esperando.**

**Muchas gracias por su comprensión**

**Yarumi-chan**

**PD: ¡disfrútenlo! ¡Con mucho cariño para ustedes!**


	5. Remordimientos

_**Kagome is dead**_

En un mundo de humanos habitado secretamente por youkais, un muchacho despierta con la mente en blanco en un extraño lugar… y junto al cuerpo de una joven muerta que le da la impresión de conocerla…

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a la señora Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es una adaptación de la trama de un intrigante juego de aventuras que me cautivo…ojala les guste

_Remordimientos _

_Déjame entrar en tu mente_

_Déjame entrar en ti…_

_Déjame entrar en tu mente_

_Que por mucho tiempo, me dejó dentro de ti…_*

Un enorme espejo se encontraba frente a él, reflejando la silueta desnuda del ser que en el fondo de su alma aborrecía, y que aun así, formaba parte de su existencia… de su inhumana esencia.

Observó el rostro crispado en una mueca sádica, los colmillos salientes, los músculos desarrollados, el tórax fuerte, los brazos invencibles y las piernas, tan parecidas a dos columnas de acero. La cabellera albina cayendo en una cascada sobre sus anchos hombros, ocultando sus curiosas orejas. Sus ojos escarlatas refulgiendo como dos obsidianas en plena oscuridad.

Las marcas azuladas de la bestia que era… surcando su cuerpo. Naciendo y desapareciendo en su misma carne.

Una dulce risa detrás de él llenó sus sentidos, provocándole un conocido hormigueo en la piel. No giró la cabeza. No hizo falta. La dueña de aquel delicioso sonido asomó su hermoso rostro en el reflejo, apoyándose junto a su cuello y rodeándolo con sus brazos. También estaba desnuda. La tez suave y blanca contrastaba armoniosamente con su bronceado.

Sonreía con aquella ternura que solo le pertenecía… como ella le pertenecía a él. Sus grandes ojos castaños le veían sin miedo a pesar de su aspecto, risueños.

Tan tonto, Inuyasha… - su voz de terciopelo calentaba su sangre. Un gruñido en respuesta fue lo que salió de sus labios.

Entonces reparó en el pequeño objeto, que brillaba con luz propia, en una de sus manos. Una preciosa perla de color rosácea que latía tenuemente, como si tuviera vida.

¿A cuál de las dos deseas más, Inuyasha? – el tono con que preguntó seguía siendo suave, pero algo en sus ojos cambió - ¿a cuál de las dos necesitas más…? – ella levantó su mano, con la preciada joya frente a su rostro, poniendo énfasis a sus palabras.

De pronto, en un fuerte latido, el matiz de la perla se volvió oscuro. Toda brillantez inocente murió en la joya… como en la mirada de la joven que la sostenía. Sus facciones estaban llenas de dolor, aunque no dejaba de verlo fijamente en el espejo.

Intentó hablar pero todo en él estaba paralizado. "¡No!" gritaba su mente. Le dañaba verla así. "Solo a ti, ¡solo a ti, maldita sea!" rugía en su interior. Esperaba que su respuesta se mostrara en sus ojos, pero el reflejo le devolvió solo la mirada siniestra y codiciosa del monstruo por la joya apoyada en la palma blanca de ella.

El rostro de la joven se volvió hacia su cuello, escondiendo su tristeza de él, mientras acercaba aquella reliquia hacia donde debía encontrarse su corazón.

"Un monstruo como yo no tiene corazón" se dijo cruelmente, y como se repetía cientos de veces cuando la soledad absoluta lo acompañaba. Pero él no estaba solo. Ya no con ella. No desde que llegó a su vida.

¿Es por eso que me heriste? – su susurro íntimo llegó cuando la perla tuvo contacto con su piel. Si hubiera podido, habría abierto los ojos a más no poder por el significado de su frase y por la humedad que sintió contra su hombro. Tibias gotas que caían despacio, desgarrándolo.

Comenzó a sentir un dolor espantoso en lo más profundo de su alma. El reflejo le mostró que, poco a poco, la perla que ella había apoyado en su pecho se fundía en él. Volviéndose uno, bestia y objeto de ambición. La joven depósito un beso breve en su cuello, volviendo luego su mirada cristalina al monstruo expectante en el espejo.

- ¿Es por esto por lo que me mataste? – la palidez en su rostro era mortal. Sus bellos ojos de avellana estaban ahora extintos de luz, mientras la joya brillaba con cruel y mortecino resplandor, ya hundida en su carne. Quitándole lentamente la vida a ella. Y con eso, quitándosela a él también.

Su sangre absorbió rápidamente la fuerza sobrenatural que le prodigaba aquella perla. Una energía omnipotente que cubrió todo su ser, haciéndolo invulnerable... y a la vez, menos humano. La bestia del reflejo emitió un rugido satisfecho y levantó el brazo hacia la mano lívida de la joven, quien tembló por el contacto. Ocultó la mirada bajo el flequillo de su melena oscura y su voz sonó casi como un sollozo espectral.

Mi muerte cumplió tu deseo. Es tuya, Inuyasha… como yo lo fui alguna vez…

"No… no… ¡maldición! ¡Te quiero solo a ti, Kagome!"

"¡No! ¡Kagome...!"

"¡Kagome!"

….

Kagome… - al contrario que los gritos nítidos en el fondo de su mente, su voz se escuchó ronca cuando abandonó la nubosidad de su visión y despertó de lleno en la oscuridad de la noche. La realidad no fue más piadosa a pesar de la pesadilla que había experimentado momentos atrás, pues de inmediato sintió un dolor garrafal en todos sus miembros al intentar moverse.

Aturdido por los esfuerzos, quedó tendido boca arriba con la mirada perdida en el cielo infinito. Empezaba a recordar. La línea de sus recuerdos empezaba a tener una claridad paulatina, aunque todavía quedaban algunos retozos hundidos en el olvido. No tenía ninguna duda, sin embargo, de que estos se mostrarían muy pronto.

Sus sentidos ultra dotados captaron la dolorosa agonía de una criatura unos metros más allá. La breve angustia que sentía se vio reemplazada por esa poco conocida sensación de exterminar. Esta vez ya no le costó ningún esfuerzo levantarse mientras su visión se tornaba rojiza. Aquel que podía ayudarlo a explicarlo todo tenía un interés particular en liquidarlo. Lástima por él. Y aún más lastima por aquel ser que olía horrendamente a terror y desesperación.

El espectáculo era horrible y no valía la pena prestarle atención. En cambio, se dirigió lentamente hacia la cabeza aun movible del ciempiés, la que todavía conservaba ese pequeñísimo fragmento vibrante. Internamente disfrutaba cada momento. No tenía ninguna prisa por terminar con el sufrimiento de aquella escoria.

Veo que tu amo no previó que te pudrirías en vida antes de acabar con su sucio trabajo – su comentario debió haberle advertido de su presencia, porque aun separado del resto de su cuerpo, la cabeza del ciempiés intentó por todos los medios huir.

Divertido hasta la extenuación, dio una patada brutal al ciempiés hasta tirarlo en un charco lleno de ponzoña.

¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes hablar? – preguntó con sorna mientras caminaba hasta su nueva posición – no tiene ningún sentido dejar con vida a alguien que no suplica por ella…

¡Por favor…! – gimoteó patéticamente, claramente luchando por la quemante sensación del veneno surcando su piel y el dolor de sus heridas – te diré todo… todo…

Compláceme entonces… - se cruzó de brazos. Una muerte rápida e indolora si le decía algo realmente útil. Pero si no… en absoluto tendría clemencia.

Mi amo está muy decidido a matarlo… no conozco exactamente la razón ¡lo juro!… - se apresuró a balbucear el ciempiés al verlo chasquear las garras impaciente – pero está ofreciendo fragmentos de la perla a cualquiera… a cualquier monstruo o humano que logre asesinarlo…

¿Los humanos también saben de la existencia de la perla? – preguntó en un gruñido. El ciempiés temblaba, como dudando de compartir la información. _"Así que a pesar de estar con un pie en el otro mundo, todavía le es fiel al bastardo ese"_ Definitivamente tenía en la mira a un enemigo muy astuto… y a un sirviente demasiado imbécil - ¡maldita sea, te hice una pregunta!

Lo saben, aunque algunos pocos… las sacerdotisas… ellas, por ejemplo… y otros que están enterados de la existencia de los de nuestra raza y sus leyendas… - habló débilmente, como si tuviera que hacer un gran sacrificio por dejar salir secretos tan bien guardados – tú… todos rumoreaban que habías sido traicionado por una de las mikos sagradas… y el amo… él… me dijo que solo tenía que terminar el trabajo… que estarías desahuciado , o puede que muerto, luego de la batalla con la sacerdotisa…

Y te envió con una gran dotación de veneno hasta aquí ¿verdad?... - que ironía, pero tal vez el pobre infeliz no se había dado cuenta de que su amo ya una vez estuvo en ese mismo lugar… y con lo cobarde que era como para no hacer lo que se proponía por sí solo, seguramente solo se había limitado a observar cómo se desarrollaba la batalla antes de su pérdida de memoria con aquella joven… la muchacha sacerdotisa, Kagome… - me dijiste que tu amo tenía aliados humanos… ¿las sacerdotisas se aliaron con un monstruo como él para matar a otro monstruo?

Mi amo es un youkai poderoso que jamás se aliaría con pusilánimes humanos – escupió la criatura, olvidándose de su impotencia de pronto – Tú más que nadie deberías saber lo asquerosamente volubles que son. No vale la pena darles una oportunidad para asociarse a ellos porque en su debilidad nos hacen débiles también a nosotros… no, mejor muertos y bajo nuestro poder…

Sus palabras lo enervaron tanto que se vio a punto de poner punto final a su perorata. Lo impidió a tiempo, aunque eso no lo detuvo para pisar con fuerza lo que quedaba de su maltrecho cuerpo. El alarido de dolor que emitió le dio cierta satisfacción.

Parloteas mucho para estar al borde de la muerte. No gastes saliva en cosas que no tengo interés de escuchar. Limita tu repertorio a mis preguntas – habló con tono cruel.

Mi amo… nunca se alió con esa sacerdotisa… ella… ella se ofreció a destruirte… y eso era ideal para sus planes… él por supuesto que no se opuso ya que conocía tus intenciones de querer la perla para ti mismo… fue la miko la que ideo su traición hacia ti… pero viéndote vivo ahora parece que todo se volvió en contra de ella…

¿Por qué? – la pregunta salió de sus labios sin darse cuenta de ello. Y no iba dirigida hacia el ciempiés sino hacia alguien que estaba mucho más allá de donde ellos se encontraban. Exactamente en el lugar en donde se hallaba una tumba solitaria bajo un frondoso árbol.

¡Tú más que nadie deberías saberlo! – contestó el monstruo con dificultad – a menos que… - una carcajada dolorosa, casi histérica envolvió a la criatura.

¿De quién crees que te estás burlando? – habló gruñendo ferozmente con cada palabra. Lo haría pedazos, se dijo, mientras tomaba la repugnante cabeza del ciempiés para forzar obediencia, elevándolo a la altura de la suya propia. No obstante, el monstruo no se inmuto, sino que le devolvió un gesto triunfante.

Lo has olvidado… lo olvidaste todo… - susurró con dificultad por el hecho de haber perdido la mayoría de sus fuerzas – eso explica tus preguntas tan estúpidas. El efecto de la ponzoña de mi amo tiene muchas virtudes. Aunque dudaba al principio que hubieran surtido esas consecuencias en ti, ahora estoy seguro…

Acaso tu…

¡Oh, sí! Claro que lo sabía, _híbrido_. Yo lo sé todo. Todo acerca de la batalla, todo acerca la presencia de mi amo en ella, todo acerca de la relación entre la miko y tú. Un estúpido hanyou que se fió de la lealtad de una simple humana… una humana tan inocente que confió en que serías un escudo idóneo para proteger el tesoro de las sacerdotisas… pero que, cuando se dio cuenta de tus verdaderas intenciones para con la perla… luchó contra ti y murió en el intento…

Inuyasha soltó la cabeza y retrocedió instintivamente ante la verdad de aquella confesión. Nada lo preparó para lo que pasó a continuación. De la boca del ciempiés salió un chorro venenoso que le dio de lleno en el pecho. ¿Creía aquel estúpido que aquello lo dañaría otra vez? Se equivocaba terriblemente. La furia volvió a consumir su conciencia, pero se detuvo al escuchar las palabras del ciempiés.

La miko halló al monstruo en donde pretendía hallar al humano… a _**Naraku**_ aquello le causó mucha gracia. Pero oye esto, hanyou… aunque le hayas hecho un favor a mi amo ayudándolo a deshacerse de esa muchacha, lamentarás haber sobrevivido a esa pelea… ahora ambos bandos, youkais y mikos, estarán en contra tuya… ¿y en dónde te deja eso? Conclusión, híbrido: _Estás más solo que un perro_…

_¡Cállate!_

Golpeó con salvajismo aquella mueca sardónica, y lo que quedaba del ciempiés voló hacia todas partes. No le importó. Siguió con lo suyo hasta no dejar nada del miserable monstruo. Pero su última frase aún calaba en su cerebro. La ponzoña restante salpicaba en la piel de sus puños y escocía en distintas partes de su cuerpo. Su rabia era frenética y la prefería a ella que al sentimiento desolador que empezó a tomar forma en su pecho.

¡Ya basta! – gritó alguien detrás de él

Jadeante y aún cabreado, giró la cabeza para reconocer a aquel niño que había salvado horas antes del veneno. No había huido como le advirtió al principio, sino que optó por esconderse hasta que considero oportuno aparecer. Por desgracia, el pequeño tenía un pésimo sentido de la oportunidad. "¡No!" se refrenó. Tenía que dirigir esa violencia a otra parte y no dejar que un inocente pagara por los platos rotos.

Lárgate de aquí si no quieres morir – murmuró tratando de controlar su enojo, irguiéndose para ir hacia otro lado. A donde fuera con tal de que nadie resultara lastimado con su furia. Excepto _Naraku_, por supuesto.

Yo… yo tampoco tengo a donde ir… - dijo el niño con voz trémula – También estoy solo…

Estas equivocado si crees que esto te llevará a alguna parte, mocoso…

¡Yo también quiero vengarme de Naraku! – gritó el niño mirándole a los ojos, desafiante, pero resbalándole las lágrimas – tenemos el mismo objetivo. Él se llevó a muchos de los que yo amaba, incluyendo a mi padre.

El pequeño dio un traspié cuando él se volteó bruscamente, avanzando hasta donde se encontraba, amenazador.

¡¿Qué mierda sabes tú de lo que yo quiero? No tientes tu suerte, niño… será mejor que te vayas antes de que tengas el mismo destino del infeliz allá atrás – no tenía tiempo para compadecerse de la historia de un muchachito llorón. La verdad es que creía que no le alcanzaría la vida ni siquiera para terminar de compadecerse a sí mismo. No sin ella…

Puedo serte útil… además, solo un tonto no se daría cuenta de que no tienes idea de a donde ir… - volvió a insistir, haciendo caso omiso de sus amenazas – y yo no soy ningún tonto ¿Tienes problemas con tu memoria? Perfecto. Te daré pautas simples y fáciles para que no le andes mostrando los colmillos a cualquiera que se ponga en tu camino – dijo mostrando una mueca – los humanos tienden a ponerse paranoicos si te les presentas con cosas inexplicables y fuera de lógica.

¿Y desde cuando eres un experto? – gruñó al entender que el chiquillo podía tener algo de razón.

Soy un zorro, los trucos son mi especialidad… además toda mi vida he tenido contacto directo con humanos… - por un momento su mirada se oscureció – entonces… qué dices… ¿puedo acompañarte? – preguntó anhelante.

Lo primero era una pregunta retórica, niño. Y en cuanto a lo segundo, mi respuesta es no. Ya es lo suficiente malo que me encuentre en esta situación. Agregarle más preocupaciones al asunto está por descartado – habló con decisión – vete a casa…

¡Te dije que ya no tengo hogar! – le interrumpió furioso.

Pues entonces vete a donde se te dé la gana – refunfuñó con fastidio. Maldito sea el niño por insistir en aquello.

Necesitaba desesperadamente tiempo para pensar y descubrir en donde podía encontrar a ese desgraciado de Naraku. Pero aun más necesario que todo eso era buscar el lugar en donde se hallaban las sacerdotisas… tenía una dolorosa deuda que cubrir, una que no le importaba pagar con su vida… llevándose de paso la existencia de Naraku por delante.

Volvió a mirar al pequeño impotente detrás de él. Suspiró. – adiós, niño.

Espera… yo… ¡yo también sé dónde están las sacerdotisas…! - habló el pequeño, como si resintiera mucho el hecho de soltar esa afirmación.

¡_Keh_! No sabes mentir… - se burló sin detener sus pasos.

¡Lo sé!... ellas siempre venían a visitar este pueblo… jugaban con todos los niños… y además, Kagome… Kagome siempre traía dulces… era la más divertida…

¿Dónde? – preguntó, su voz como un siseo amenazante, sin girarse hacia el niño, aunque paralizado en su sitio.

El niño se dio cuenta tardíamente de su error al verlo tan perturbado. No conocía a ese sujeto. Y por cómo lo había visto actuar hasta ese momento, tampoco es que fuera muy seguro confiar en él. De lo poco que había escuchado de la conversación con el ciempiés, había pensado que podría utilizar su pérdida de memoria a su favor, al igual que la común rivalidad que tenían contra el pérfido monstruo que le había arrebatado a su familia y amigos; omitiendo su inquietud por la mención de aquella supuesta batalla infortunada con una de las mikos que consideraba sus más queridas amigas. Su desesperación consiguió que rompiera una promesa inquebrantable. Y posiblemente, también, había logrado aproximar potencialmente a otro monstruo peligroso a las personas que tanto bien consiguieron para su hogar…

**E.D.A**

* Traducción del soundtrack del juego que estoy adaptando para este fanfic. Tiene el mismo nombre así que, como dije en el primer capítulo, será develado cuando lo termine.

**Me demore otra vez… Lo siento… U_U**

**Que lo disfruten ;)**

**Yarumi-chan**


End file.
